1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to room air conditioner mountings and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for mounting a room air conditioner in a window opening utilizing a quick release mounting that supports the weight of the outdoor portion of the air conditioner in a cantilevered condition, and in the event of an emergency, upon releasing a latch mechanism allows the air conditioner to topple rearwardly from the window opening exterior of the room to provide an escape route through the open window.
2. Background Art
The typical room air conditioner comprises an outdoor portion and an indoor portion, the outdoor portion being in heat exchange relationship with the outdoor air, and the indoor portion being in heat exchange relationship with the indoor air. The conventional mounting technique is to mount the air conditioning unit in an existing window opening, with the heavy outdoor portion of the air conditioning unit supported on various types of supporting shelves, brackets, clamps, and the like to provide support and to securely fasten the air conditioning unit within the window opening from the exterior of the building. After the unit is supported on the window sill by the exterior support structure, the window sash is engaged on its upper surface, typically behind an upstanding lip or channel that extends transversely across the top surface of the cabinet near its front end. The upstanding lip or channel is also commonly referred to as a guide rail, top rail, or a top mounting rail. Suitable weather seals are also typically provided around the housing between the unit and the sash of the window and size adjustable filler panels or accordion-type side curtains are used at the sides of the unit in order to accommodate the various sizes of window openings.
Typically the air conditioning unit remains in the installed position except for removal as required for repair, maintenance or replacement. The removal process usually involves a substantial amount of time, tools and labor. The conventional mounting technique may also allow the window sash to be raised or lowered, however, the air conditioning unit still remains secured in the window opening.
Thus, in an emergency situation, such as a fire, the conventional mounting technique presents a serious safety hazard, especially if the window in which the air conditioning unit is mounted is the only means of escape; a situation similar to having burglar bars installed on the window.
There are several patents that disclose various apparatus and methods for mounting an air conditioner in a window opening, some of which may also allow the window sash to be raised or lowered, however, the air conditioning unit remains secured in the window opening.
Peterson, U.S. Pat. No. 6,767,278 discloses a window mounted air conditioner installation system that secures an air conditioner in a window opening while allowing a user to open and close the window. The system of apparatus includes; base plate which is mounted on the window sash and has central section, an inverted U-shaped indoor section, and an inverted L-shaped for supporting the air conditioner thereupon; and a two-piece telescoping support bar having a hollow rectangular first bar member and a rectangular second bar member slidably mounted therein with elastomeric end stoppers at the outer ends of the bars. The support bar is extended such that the end stoppers fit into the vertical side supports of the window frame in which the vertical sides of the window slide and is locked into the extended position on top of the air conditioner by a cam lever type locking member on the support bar.
Burton et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,816 discloses a universal air conditioner mounting bracket for supporting a window air conditioner on a window sill in a window opening. The bracket includes: a generally horizontal support member attached to the window sill for supporting the outside portion of the air conditioner; a foot that rests against an outside surface of the wall below the window opening; a strut member having an upper end attached near a distal end of the support member and a lower end thereof attached to the foot member; and apparatus to selectively adjust height of the proximal end of the support member above the window sill.
Dubin et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,025 discloses a low obstruction window air conditioner having a platform on an outer member of a window sill straddling bracket which can be raised and lowered by a jack screw. The air conditioner unit has an outer portion containing the compressor, the condenser coil, the fan (driven by a motor) and a condensate pump. Once in position, the inner unit is suspended from a pair of bars inserted through the bracket into the outer unit.
Karkhanis, U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,131 discloses a saddle type room air conditioning unit wherein evaporator and condenser housings are supported in a fixed relationship by a connecting portion affording support for the housings and controlled air flow communication between the housings. Sealing devices are releasably latched to the connecting portion and cooperate therewith to completely seal the unit vertically relative to a window sill and sash and horizontally between vertical sides of a window frame. A latching device is also disclosed for adjustably releasably latching upper and lower window sashes relative to one another, as required to prevent unauthorized removal of the unit from a window opening.
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art, and these patents in particular, by a quick release mounting apparatus and method for mounting a room air conditioner in a window opening that utilizes a quick release mounting which supports the weight of the outdoor portion of the air conditioner in a cantilevered condition and, in the event of an emergency, upon releasing a latch mechanism allows the air conditioner to topple rearwardly from the window opening exterior of the room to provide an escape route through the open window. A safety harness may also be provided that suspends the air conditioner unit a distance above the ground on the exterior of the room after it has been released to prevent it from falling to the ground.